Trip to the Park (BatterReader)
by CuriousProse
Summary: A one-shot about the Puppeteer (Reader) and their Batter wandering through the fun park of Zone 2. Light Batter/Reader fluff and general silliness.


"There's. . .there's too many choices for me. Putting a park here was quite silly!"

Elsens are quite paranoid, aren't they? Still, you offer a coy smile to the little inhabitant.

"There's only three choices, you know."

"That is three choices too many, young one. Without a schedule, how could we pick?"

"Good question." You step out from behind your Puppet and look to your options. "I guess we'll leave it to chance."

"Such a dangerous child," the Elsen scolds, moving quickly away from you like the plague. You can't help but laugh. Sometimes, the Elsens reminded you of children. Children that had no idea what fun was, anyway.

The park certainly was a mess. When you thought of an amusement park, you imagined quite a larger space full of rides and attractions. You tried to explain this to The Batter, but he didn't seem terribly interested in what he couldn't visit himself.

In fact, you couldn't help but feel like he was bored here. Consistently on the pedalo maze he had groan frustrated at the tricks and turns the boat ride had thrown at them. At one point, he nearly broke the poor bird boat's neck right off with a solid kick. You decided to exit the attraction before he got anymore unruly.

"Why are we still here?" he asked blankly when you re-entered the lobby.

"I want to make sure there aren't any clues we need here," you clarified. "Don't want to backtrack, right, Batter?" You playfully nudged him.

"Hmph."

"Yeah, you too, big guy." You navigated toward the middle room with a heavy sigh. What else could he infect with his buzz kill attitude?

You were confronted with a strange room full of pink balloons arranged in a pattern, and an Elsen overlooking the entire platform from a safe little glass box overhead.

"Welcome. Would you like to. . . to play? There's a prize if you win."

"A prize, huh?" You rubbed your chin in thought. "That sounds fun. What do you thin-"

"Yes," the Batter answered. You did a double take. His eyes were actually open. His typical light scowl was replaced with the faintest of smirks.

As the Elsen explained the rules, you watched your puppet's face. Was he actually excited to play? It had occurred to you that the man was competitive, but you hadn't expected him to take a game as an actual challenge. Yet, here he was, ready to play.

In fact, he practically played it over you. When you tried to start, he clicked his tongue at your strategy.

"Allow me," he insisted, and played in your place.

"Hey!" you exclaimed. "I'm supposed to be the Player, remember?"

"You're not very good at it in this case," he teased.

"Oh, and you are?"

The Batter popped his next set of balloons, leaving only one left.

"Yes," he answered, flashing a smirk your way. "I'm very good."

"No way!" You danced toward the middle balloon and laughed. "You actually beat him, first try? I can never win these things!"

"It's all in the attitude," Batter replied as if it were the most obvious thing. "You aim to win, and you shall be the victor."

You shook your head and turned to the Elsen. "Hey! Little guy! We won fair and square - how's about our prize?"

No answer. You took another step forward.

"I'm talking to you, Elsen. You made a promise, and it'd be awfully dangerous to break the rules!"

"You. . . You can't have won."

"Hm?"

"I've. . I've been cheating from the start! You cheated! Cheater!" The Elsen's voice turned savage. Their smokey voice turned into a snarl as the glass exploded in front of them. Their head popped off like a bullet and smoggy rock and shards of glass flew at you in a frenzy.

You did what was natural - raise your arms in front of your face and pray nothing hit a vital area. A yelp escaped you at pain slicing open your right arm, but the assault immediately ceased when a strong, warm embrace yanked you back. You opened your eyes to see the Batter had grabbed you and held you close to his chest, back turned to the glass. With bat in hand, he turned to face the Burnt with Alpha and Omega buzzing on either side.

You shook off the pain to direct the trio in combat. It was a simple battle, only slowed by the pain in your arm being a distraction. By the time it was over, you had sat down to pick the glass out of your arm and curse at your own foolishness.

A shade covered you and you looked up to see the Batter, baseball bat in one hand, a necktie in the other.

"Is that our prize?" you asked with a raised brow.

"Apparently." The Batter looked you over. "You aren't very bright."

"Hey!" You exclaimed, rising to your feet. "I didn't know he was going to go berserk on us!"

"Danger is around every corner in an impure land," the Batter clarified. He dropped the necktie on top of your head. "Pay more attention, Player."

"Blah, blah, blah!" you mocked, but tucked the necktie into your inventory. A brief silence fell over you both.

"Are you able to continue?" the Batter asked. He did something unexpected, and took your arm in his free hand. "Your speed was worse than usual in combat."

"I'll be fine, probably," you mumbled at him. "I might just need a ticket, or just something to wrap it up."

As you both left the room, you couldn't help but ask. .

"Since when do you have a thing for games?"

The Batter looks at you with one eye open. The expression is probably your favorite you've seen on him, though you're used to seeing him use it on Zacharie when he's being particularly annoying. The Batter raises his bat for a moment.

"Did the thought not occur to you this outfit is more than a costume?"

Oh.

"Wait - you play normal baseball?" You grin at him. "With a ball?"

"What other kinds of baseball would I participate in?" He asks, incredulous.

"Well, I don't know, you kinda like to hit ghosts with that thing more than balls," you point out, mimicking the motion of a swung bat. "And you're usually pretty stoic; I didn't think you'd be into fun."

"Whatever," the Batter scoffs. "I could say the same for you and being serious. I am more than my mission, Player."

"Right." You turn to the final room. "Well, almost done here - though I almost don't want to leave. I've seen so many sides I like from you here. I don't think we'll ever look at a pedalo the same way again."

"..." The Batter turns his nose up at the reminder.

You laugh and turn your attention to the attraction before you. You stop. Though there are many Elsens sitting near you, some looking absolutely terrified, you can only help but stare at one thing towering high above you. The Batter even walks ahead of you without noticing - until you scream.

He whirls around and raises his bat. The entire room goes tense. The Elsens all turn to look at you in alarm. The Batter seems ready to demolish specters - -but none are to be seen.

"Player!" Batter scolds with gritted teeth. "Why do you scream? There is no threat. Yo-"

"A roller coaster!" You squeal, pointing up at the structure. "I can't believe it! They actually have one!"

The Batter looks up in annoyance. "So what?"

"So what? So, we're totally going to ride that, right now!" You exclaim with the widest of grins.

"You must be joking."

"Nope!" You push the Batter toward the stairs. "Go, go, go, go!"

The Batter chuckles at your strange enthusiasm and plays along. After all, how could he argue with his Player without slowing things down? You knew this as well as he did. The huge flight of stairs was absurdly tall, and not once was his Player dismayed. Though you had shown hesitance in the past with simply riding a pedalo, you suddenly had the courage of a fool. The first thing you did when you reached the top was run toward the parked coaster car. You slid right into the front row and practically hopped in place as you stared down the huge hill.

"This is so exciting! Batter, sit here with me, it'll be fun!" You turned your head to see your Batter studying something on the platform instead of listening to you. You frowned. "Batter!"

"This is a statue of the owner," he observed from a sign. He moved aside to let you see it.

"Well good for him, having a statue all on his own," you said sarcastically. "Now lets get riding already!"

The Batter simply stood there and crossed his arms. He opened one eye at you and waited patiently. Your mind raced to understand what he meant - and when you did, you slapped a hand to your forehead.

"Of course! We need proof we know the owner to get into that office, don't we?" You almost entirely forgot about that in your excitement.

"Slow," the Batter observed. He lowered his arms and began to shove the statue toward the coaster cart. With wide eyes, you quickly scooted over to avoid being squished by the heavy thing sliding in next to you. It looked exactly like Zacharie, strangely enough. Though, it didn't shock you that a man like Zacharie would be the owner of such a place. He seemed like one of the only fun people in this world. And you knew an Elsen wouldn't dream of owning such a place, based on how they all cowered at its attractions.

"Alright, cool, just hop in the back and we'll go!" you urged.

The Batter didn't agree. He leaned over and picked you up by the back of the shirt. You were hoisted up and dropped into the second row. Before you could act, the statue was shoved in your place, and the Batter took the other end of the front row.

"I sit in front, Player," he announced with the most smug smirk on his face.

"No, I sit in front!" you protested, climbing out of the second row. You stood beside him on the platform. "Out!"

"No."

"Batter," you complained. "I called it!"

"I own it."

An idea came to mind. It wasn't the safest idea, but considering a chunk of rock was sitting in the coaster, safety was just about out the window. With determination, you hopped right into the front row, on the lap of the Batter.

"We both ride the front then!" you decided.

The Batter stiffened and seemed perplexed.

"I am not a seat."

You leaned back into him and grinned. "You are now. Deal with it, Batter." You stuck your tongue out and pulled the safety restraint down.

"Player, I strongly recommend you do not-"

"Too late!"

The coaster lurched forward and down the steepest of hills. You cried in delight and felt yourself lifting out of the seat, smashed between the bar and the comforting form of your Puppet behind you. Though, as the ride commenced, you felt the arms of the Batter act as secondary restraints, holding you fast against his chest.

Your surprised, embarrassed squeal was easily covered up by your adrenaline filled screams. Your blush was utterly excused and unnoticed, it seemed.

By the time you two stumbled off the ride, the Batter seemed too shaken by what just happened to take note of your watchful gaze. Though, when the Elsen offered you your picture and complimented you on your luck to ride with the owner, you couldn't help but smile at the picture.

The statue was silly, sure, but the picture of your Batter holding you was all the more sweet to you.

"I believe we can access that office now, Player," the Batter said after clearing his throat. The taller man wasn't looking at you again. His nose was turned up in his usual fashion, except. . .

"Are you blushing, Batter?" you laughed.

"That information is irrelevant," he argued.

You took his hand and pulled him forward, eyes back on your picture. And you can't help but smile.

Because in the picture, you aren't the only one smiling.


End file.
